


Collection of Harry Potter Oneshots

by kidney99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Multi, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, more characters to come! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidney99/pseuds/kidney99
Summary: This is a collection of Harry Potter Oneshots, originally posted on my tumblr @kidney9-9More oneshots and stories to come! Requests are open!
Relationships: Bellatrix Lestrange/Reader, Cho Chang/Reader, Dean Thomas/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Feur Delacour/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Ginny Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, James Potter/Reader, Lily Evans Potter/Reader, Lucius Malfoy/Reader, Luna Lovegood/Reader, Moaning Myrtle/Reader, Molly Weasley/Reader, Narcissa Malfoy/reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Nymphadora Tonks/Reader, Oliver Wood/Reader, Pansy Parkinson/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader, Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	1. Fred Weasley- None of Your Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my fist fic of the Harry Potter universe! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Fred Weasley x Reader (Fluff)  
> Warnings: Jealousy and kissing  
> Word Count: 1.4k

Of course, he was talking to that customer again. Her hair was braided into two high pigtails, and her shrilly voice irritated you to the point you wanted to leave the store. She was even wearing those tap shoes again, and every time she shuffled shyly, it bounced up and around the room annoyingly.

You didn’t like Jenna at all. Her presence throughout the days of school was just as irritating, and it bothered you that she was still somehow a part of your life.

It bothered you even more that your boyfriend was talking to her. Fred was the type of man to flirt around, and you were alright with that, you found it entertaining when he’d giggle about how some girls were so shy, but no one was quite like you.

You flirted around too, your relationship with Fred wasn’t too serious, you’ve only been going out with him for a few months on and off, in fact you only got to meet George officially the other day.

But still, Fred knew just the existence of Jenna frustrated you too much, so you became angry watching him leave his hand on her shoulder a bit too long, and how he’d lean close to her ear and whisper. You sat by the front door, itching to leave but your eyes lingered on the two, just waiting for Fred to realize what the fuck he’d done.

“Bit mad, are you?” George popped up, grinning down at your figure in amusement. You jumped in your seat, quickly shrugging back to him. You didn’t even notice he was there; he had a habit of scaring you.

“About what? Nothing’s happening.” You denied, pursing your lips together as you glanced over to him quickly before gazing angrily back to Fred and Jenna.

George let out a chuckle, patting your head as you tried to shake his hand off, “Exactly, nothing is happening, nothing will happen. Besides, what happened between you and that guy from the bakery?” Your eyes widened, wondering how in the world he knew about the guy. It was just a date or a meeting, it was nothing, and you were sure no one knew about that.

“I- George are you spying on me?” You yipped out, shaking your head back to him.

He glanced back to Fred, noticing Jenna had gone to another part of the store now. “Not me.” He responded, leaning away from you now and grinning again as he saw you furrow your eyebrows together in confusion.

“Hi George,” Fred paused, raising his eyebrows back to the two of you, after he stepped closer. You tilted your head back to him as he said your name with a quick wink. You rolled your eyes back to him as he spoke up again, “Think we should head out soon. I heard there’s a lot of traffic.”

George almost snorted back to his brother, noticing his awkwardness, “We don’t have traffic. And it’s midday.” You bit your lip to stop yourself from laughing as Fred scooted closer to George, mumbling what you assume to be odd insults into his ear.

“Right! Well I have to talk to Y/n.” Fred groaned out, gazing down to you as you pouted back to him when his eyes dropped lower. George cleared his throat, as he excused himself, grinning to you cheekily.

You stood up from the chair, crossing your arms together as Fred ran a hand through his hair. “So, what do you want to say?” Your question came off a bit mean, but you didn’t care. You still felt irritated at him and Jenna. Fred smirked back to you, shaking his head, “Not here.” His response confused you, but you let out a yelp as he grabbed onto your arm, tugging you to the stairs.

“Wait Fred, where are you going?” You stuttered out, stumbling over candies and boxes on the stairs as he trailed down. His feet were fast, quickly jumping over the stacks and ignoring the loud customers from the first floor.

“The supply storage.” After a moment of silence on your end, Fred paused and gazed back at you curiously, “You’ve never been?” His question made you let out a laugh, shaking your head back to him, muddled at his rush. You quickly bit your lip to stop your laugh, remembering that you were upset with him.

“No? I haven’t, I didn’t even know you had a basement.” You responded, as he let go of your arm, reaching for the door. It was true, you’ve barely been in the shop, you’ve always hung out with Fred somewhere else. You didn’t know much about the structure of the building, but it was interesting to see now.

Your eyebrows raised as Fred turned back to you, winking again as he pushed the door open to let you in. It was too dark, you couldn’t see anything until you pressed the wall behind you, finding the light switch. Fred closed the door with a huff of air, and you could suddenly see everything.

Well… It wasn’t much. It was a tiny room; you were almost pressed up against Fred. You furrowed your eyebrows at him in confusion, about why he would take you down here now. It didn’t make any sense, “Uh, Fred?” You questioned, and he grinned back to you, nodding.

“Why are we here? This is barely a supply storage- you could have said it’s the cleaning closet- or maybe just a dusty old room with cobwebs? And why are you staring at me like that?” You ranted, shaking your head, and took a slight step back.

“Like what?” He countered back, causing you to roll your eyes. “Like you’re hiding something. Are you?” You responded quick, not letting him soak in the moment.

“I hide my deepest darkest secrets, like the time I got stuck inside- wait a second, that’s a secret. I wouldn’t tell you any.” He playfully argued back, setting a hand up against the wall behind you. The light flickered weakly as you gulped at his position.

You balanced more onto your other foot, shifting against the wall before you responded to him, “If it concerns me, I’d like to know. Besides, George told me you’ve been spying on me! That’s a no-no on my list!” Fred cocked his head for a moment, opening his mouth and blinking like a fish.

“George did what- and your list? What list?”

“Never mind the list, Fred! All I want to know is what do you want from me? One day, you’re a flirt, kissing me, and well, I enjoy it quite a bit, but then the next you barely talk to me and flirt with others like Jenna, and to be honest, I don’t enjoy that at all.” You rambled, feeling heat rush into your head, from slipping out a confession, but even then, you-

Oh, my stars.

Fred zipped your thinking up as his lips crashed onto yours, chuckling as you gasped, but you eagerly wrapped your arms around his back, pulling him closer. He stumbled slightly, sliding his hand down from the wall and scrunching it around the back of your head.

Your tongue slipped out, sliding over his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth, groaning slightly. One of your hands slid under his shirt, twirling light shapes into his back as he grasped at your back. You whimpered as he jutted his hips close to yours, and he pulled away from the kiss for a breath.

“I like you and I like kissing you too. Will you officially go out with me? I won’t talk to other people and uh,” He paused, grinning widely as you gazed at him in shock and lust. “What about that list?” He questioned, giggling as you bit your lip and raised your eyebrows.

“I will go out with you, yes.” You answered, smiling after catching your breath, his head was close to yours again, as he kissed your neck, dipping down a bit.

“And that list is none of your concern!” You yelped as he nibbled down, causing him to laugh against you. He pulled away again, shaking his head teasingly, “If it concerns me, I’d ought to know.” You pouted at his words, recalling a few from what you said earlier.

“There you two are- Oh! Finally!” George burst into the room. Fred slid completely away from you, turning pink as he shook his head. You smiled, shrugging at Fred, and speaking up, “Maybe next time I’ll tell you about the list.”

You walked out of the room, and walked back up the stairs, snickering silently as the twins started to bicker with each other.


	2. Severus Snape - The Diricawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets called back to Hogwarts because there was a sighting of a rare bird, and meets her long time crush again.  
> No warnings  
> Word Count: 2.7k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! This was really fun to write! This is my first time writing for his character, so if you have any advice about how to write his character, please let me know :) Thank you. If you want me to write any other characters, let me know in the comments. Next up should be Remus Lupin x Reader, then Nymphadora Tonks x Reader, and then Neville Longbottom x Reader smut.

When you saw your old classmate once again, walking through one of the hallways, you sighed, wondering why he wanted to come back to Hogwarts as a teacher. To you, Hogwarts was a mess that would destroy itself sooner than later.

And of course, you were here, to do an inspection. You were called in by the Ministry of Magic to do an inspection, for the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. You cringed thinking of the long title, they should have cut it down to something easier to remember.

It wasn’t exactly your dream to work for the Ministry, instead after graduating from Hogwarts, you were ambitious to become an explorer. An explorer of what? It didn’t matter, you just wanted to leave the damned place. But you ended up here, once again. You were to investigate a rare magical creature seen here quite a few times. It was a Diricawl, not native to Britain, which was the main reason you had to come here to investigate it.

A Diricawl was a flightless bird who was able to apparate, believed to be extinct in the muggle world due to excessive hunting. The only reason why the species was on the list of magical creatures was their ability to apparate. You hummed, remembering the muggle term of the species was the Dodo bird. It was an adorable name, making you bite your lip from smiling wide. The species was technically still endangered, so you had to visit Hogwarts of all places, to understand why such a rare bird decided to come to such a dangerous place.

When you walked into the dinning hall of Hogwarts, students were slowly filling in, gazing at you questionably. You smiled kindly to them, shrugging off the weird feeling when a few of them didn’t stop staring. As you rounded closer to the tables with the few staff sitting there, your eyes narrowed when you noticed Severus wasn’t there. It was odd, since he was heading in the same direction as you, and you knew he was on the schedule for the staff for dinning hall watch.

You couldn’t forget the crush you had on Severus from so long before. It was a bit embarrassing to think about how much you liked him, and even now you must admit your heart skipped a few beats, seeing him a few minutes before. You grinned to Albus Dumbledore, while greeting the others, “Hello everyone!” You said cheerfully.

The few smiled or grumbled back to you and you shrugged slightly when Professor Dumbledore pulled your seat back for you. “I hope your journey was enjoyable.” He spoke up, raising his cup to you in peace as you laughed back.

“You do know that any ride to Hogwarts is either boring or a bit of a scare.” You shot back, causing Minerva to snort into her drink. She glanced back to the tables in front, noticing that most of the students had filed in.

“It’s a joy to have you back.” She paused, tilting her head in your direction, “Have you spoken to the witness already?” The question made your eyebrows furrow and you shook your head as a negative.

You were led to believe there were multiple witnesses, the students. “There’s only one?” You asked back, holding back your sigh. If there was only one, and they repeatedly saw the bird, it was a bit suspicious and there was a possibility it was just a random bird from the forest, that your department has already taken notice of.

“Professor Severus Snape.” Professor Dumbledore responded to your question, nodding over to the man himself. He had finally come to the dining hall, walking quickly with his head up, glaring to other students.

The sight of him made you smile. He changed; you’ve noticed. He wasn’t so timid anymore, and you stifled a chuckle when his eyes slightly widened at your arrival. He hummed as he took a seat next to you, glancing over to your plate.

You raised your eyebrows at him momentarily, clearing your throat, “It’s nice to see you again, Sev.” His head quickly snapped completely in your direction; eyes scrunched in displeasure.

“Do not use that ridiculous name. And I cannot say the same for you.” His response was sharp, but you smiled even more, finding it amusing. It was great to see he gained more confidence over the years, even though he was acting a bit mean now.

“Cannot or will not?” You shot back instantly, maintaining eye contact with him. He slid his seat closer to the table, choosing to ignore your words as Albus stood up. The students stopped their talking, now only some whispers in the air as Albus started to speak up.

“Before you start, I’d like to welcome Y/n, an alumnus of Hogwarts. She will be here for an undisclosed amount of time to investigate the sightings of the Diricawl.” His words made you frown. You hoped you wouldn’t be here for such a long time, but it depended on if there is a Diricawl here.

If there was one, you’d have to observe the bird for at least two weeks. If the observation was unusual, you’d have to stay here for much longer. You rolled your eyes thinking about it, the Ministry always wanted to control things they didn’t need to control. Why would it matter to them what patterns a bird does here if there was a possibility of a war? You never spoke up about your opinions though, knowing they’d get you fired or demoted somehow.

And the fact that it was Severus that reported all the sightings, you shook your head in confusion. Why was he even looking at this bird? You furrowed your eyebrows, taking a bite of the food as the students started to talk to each other again.

“Do you always eat like that?” A sneer directed at you made you pause. You dropped your fork, focusing your attention back to Severus before letting out a laugh.

“You remembered?” You replied, almost wanting to giggle. It was a habit you had since your Hogwarts days, something that you were teased about. You’d always eat with the fork, twirling it around in your food, before taking a bite. It was because you’d always eat the spaghetti here, even at breakfast, but you continued to do it with other foods as well.

Severus raised his eyebrows at you before nodding briefly. You spoke up again, “I remember how you’d write in that book of yours. It was a list of potions and the ingredients, and how to make it correctly. Do you still have it?” The question made him cough in surprise.

“Obviously not. It’s been a while.” His denial was quick, and you rolled your eyes slightly, grinning again.

Unknown to the both of you, students watched the interaction in amazement; so did Minerva and Albus as they decided to stay quiet in your conversation with him. It was hard to even strike a conversation, or to just say something to him. To see him reply to you for that long, in such an unimportant conversation, every student was shocked. You didn’t see the smile Minerva was flashing your way as you cleared your throat again.

“So Sev – a Diricawl yes?” You glanced over to him, watching as he closed his eyes in slight irritation. When he looked at you again, his lips twitched as he saw your grin.

“Yes. What of it?” He answered slowly this time, after drinking from his cup again. You nodded back to him, sighing.

“Exactly, what of it? You’re the only one who’s seen it, apparently.” You mumbled back, just hoping he’d give you the information. As much as you enjoyed seeing him and talking to him again, you got the feeling he’d likely close soon and act more than just rude.

Normally you’d be okay with that, but you still had a bit of an affection on him. It would hurt your feelings if he dug at you too harsh, and you wouldn’t even know if he cared anymore. Back when you went here as a student, he’d apologize to you in a hushed quick tone when you’d argue with him. It was a bit sweet, but still, you haven’t talked to him for so long.

“Must we talk of this here and now?” He complained shortly before speaking again, “Come to my office tomorrow evening. I’ve written down details for you to look over.” You hummed after that, choosing to stay silent now, thankful that he prepared.

Most places you’ve been to for the Ministry, don’t prepare anything, instead they’re a bit hostile or overly kind – which you can tell is fake. It didn’t really matter to you how they acted, just as long as they had the information, and told you where the creature or creatures were.

You were surprised to see the room you were staying in. As a student, you would have loved your own room, but now you cringed at the dust you saw laying about on the nightstand and on the window. You set your handbag on the bed, glad you brought one of enchanted ones that can hold almost anything.

You pulled out your wand, scratching your head before turning back around. You waved the wand, lifting the dust up in concentration, muttering a spell, before dumping it by a corner, thinking you’ll just deal with the rest later. You laid on the bed with a huff of air, before grabbing onto the pillow. The candles in the room made you feel cozy.

“Why do I still like this jerk?” You mumbled at it, thinking of Severus. You let out another huff of air, laughing a bit this time before sitting up. “It’s dumb, isn’t it? He’s never liked me before.” You said aloud. Has he? You second guessed yourself before shaking your head.

The dinner made you full, but you felt as though you needed to walk after you put your bag in the room and settled for the time being. As you walked out the room, the darkness of the halls around you made you shiver and pull out your wand again. The wand lit up as you closed the door behind you, taking a few steps down to the main level.

The atmosphere made you nostalgic, and you remembered how you snuck out a few times while you were here. You never caused trouble because you were never caught. You let out a chuckle at the thought. It wasn’t much to be proud of, but it made you happy to think about. You whispered your apologizes to the people in the portraits, as they complained about the bright light coming from your wand and you stepped to the side, hearing footsteps.

“Hello?” You mumbled, confused to whoever it was. The light from your wand dimmed slightly as you turned the corner.

“What are you doing up at this hour?” You almost flinched back from the voice, but then you pushed your wand up more, seeing it was Severus. You waved back to him before sighing and shaking your head.

“Why do you lecture me like a parent lectures their child after sneaking candies?” You replied, dropping your wand back down as he huffed out a breath of air. You could see the outline of his body still, and you stepped forward, aware of how close you were to him.

Before he could respond though, you continued your way down the hall, causing him to stand for a few moments, hesitating before following you. “That was not a lecture. That was a question that you _avoided_.” Just as he paused, you turned around, waving your wand up again when you noticed that there weren’t any portraits around you now.

“Now that’s the start of a lecture.” You laughed, watching as he frowned back at you, displeased at your ability to interrupt him and talk back to him so much.

“Act that way and you will get a lecture. Where are you going?” He sneered back to you and your eyes widened, as your heart started to race at his “threat”. You barely furrowed your eyebrows back to him, thinking he’d notice what he said was slightly questionable, but he didn’t do anything, so you continued.

“Oh right, since you’re a professor now. Shall I call you Professor Sev? Would you like that?” You murmured back, nonchalant as you peeked around, trying to find one of the exits. It was a maze in here, you couldn’t believe you already forgot your way around here.

He didn’t respond to you, instead continued to follow you as you took another turn. You could hear him humming in disapproval, and your nose crinkled at the noise, you didn’t like when it was aimed at you. You swirled around, glancing back to him.

“Either tell me about the Diricawl or leave me alone.” You continued, sniffling a bit as you felt a breeze in the hallway. Snape sighed, reaching into his cloak and picking up one of the notebooks he carries around. He drew the bird in the notebook a while back, quickly writing notes about its whereabouts and habits.

You swirled around when you felt the notebook against your back, and you let out a short laugh, appreciating that he gave it to you now. “Before you read it…” Severus paused as he watched you gaze down at the book curiously.

You glanced up to him, now noticing he stepped closer to face you. You pushed your wand into your pocket, still with the light pouring out of it to see things. “I must warn you that there are other things you have to promise you won’t read.” His tone was serious, and you furrowed your eyebrows at the change.

“Sev, what? Yeah, I won’t read it. Is it some weird diary thing?” You joked a bit, trying to get him back to his usual self, which wasn’t exactly that different from his seriousness. He shook his head back, turning around to continue walking down the dark hall. You were quick to follow him now, sensing that he would talk more to you about it.

“No, it’s not. It contains lesson plans.” He shortly responded, and you snorted by accident, seeing him almost trip over his robe. He chose to ignore it, and you hummed quietly to yourself, guessing that happens more than a few times. It was a bit cute to you though.

“Lesson plans? Then why must I promise to not read it?” You replied cheekily. You were glad you had this sort of humor that seemed to prick at him even more, seeing as he quickly glanced back to your face, with less of that frown he always had.

“Hm, maybe you do need lessons on a few things. You couldn’t even promise me about a stupid notebook.” He shot back, and you could almost hear the little grin that appeared on his face. You giggled at him, finding amusement in the bickering.

“I’ve missed you; you know?” You mumbled. You gazed back to him as his eyebrows lifted in slight surprise. You didn’t hold back your smile when you saw one forming on his face. It’s been so long since you saw a proper smile on Severus’s face, it was possibly even rarer than a Diricawl.

“Interesting.” He whispered back, shaking off his smile quickly and you rolled your eyes playfully. You glanced away when you saw a faint light coming from the right and Severus groaned quietly, knowing it was a student.

“I’ll speak to you later. Don’t go outside, it’s not safe at night.” He murmured, and you felt a warm feeling in your chest bloom. You knew he missed you too, even though he never said it.

Even though you didn’t enjoy being at Hogwarts again, you were glad that you saw Severus again. He was one of the people you cared for the most during your time here and seeing him again made you feel giddy. Diricawl sighting or not, Severus would always hold a close spot in your heart. His actions now were different, but you could still see the dear old Severus under all that defense he always held up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sending y'all some love and hugs!


End file.
